


baby, take me home

by rysanthel



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cheating, Honestly wtf, M/M, although im actually not lol, i can't believe i stayed up until 3 writing this shit, im sorry hakyeon, im sorry sanghyuk, mentioned Lee Hongbin, shameless af, this is my first attempt in chasang, trash, warning for infidelity again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rysanthel/pseuds/rysanthel
Summary: Sanghyuk always looks for Hakyeon when he's drunk.baby, it's cold outsideside story





	baby, take me home

_"Starting from fuck buddy, now we're in love."_

 

∇

 

The man who's standing with his back resting on the side of Hakyeon's car is nowhere near a stranger. In the dead of night, Hakyeon can only see his tall silhouette, but he recognizes that man immediately; mostly for the fact that this isn't the first time Hakyeon gets a visitor, and there's only one person who visits Hakyeon (and Hakyeon allows to visit) at his work place.

 _"Why are you here?"_ is how Hakyeon wants to greet him, but what comes out from his mouth is, "Why are you wearing only jeans and T-shirt? It's cold tonight, you idiot."

Sanghyuk turns his head to Hakyeon and gives him a smile—or so Hakyeon guesses. It's pretty hard to tell because the dim light from the street lamp doesn't really help. "Good evening, babe. Or morning, since it's past midnight?" His voice sounds slightly high-pitched and kind of slurry. There's thin steam coming out from his mouth as he speaks. "You well did today. I mean did well. Whatever."

Hakyeon ignores him. "Did you drink?"

"A little," Sanghyuk replies without a single bit of hesitation.

Hakyeon's about to roll his eyes, but he knows it's a waste of energy, and he's rather save his remaining energy to drive back home. "How much is _a little_?"

"Two."

"Two what?"

"Two beers and six fucking bottles of soju, mistress. I go hard or go home."

This time, Hakyeon really does roll his eyes. "This is why Hongbin left, you know."

Sanghyuk just laughs it off. "Don't worry, I'm fine." To prove his words, he spreads his arms open and turns a circle in front of Hakyeon. "See? I'm sober enough. To walk you home or to fuck, whichever you prefer."

Hakyeon doesn't even bother to respond to him. He walks to the driver seat and gets in the car. Without waiting for an invitation, Sanghyuk opens the other car door and sits on the seat beside him.

"What are you doing," Hakyeon deadpans.

"Taking you home," Sanghyuk answers.

"I drive myself home," Hakyeon replies. "And you're drunk."

"Okay, fine." Sanghyuk lets out a defeated sigh. "It's fucking freezing. You got a car, and you always got an extra sweater." He stretches his hand to the messy backseat and manages to take the worn-out sweater between the mess. "Ha, found it. I'm cold and broke. You can take me home instead."

Hakyeon opens his mouth as if to say something, but Sanghyuk beats him to it by adding, "And I just miss you a lot, okay?"

Hakyeon purses his lips. The faint blush that spreads over his cheeks is only hidden by the darkness. He exhales softly and starts the car engine. "Don't throw up in my car," he says.

"What do you take me for," Sanghyuk's voice is muffled as he tries to put the sweater on through his arms first.

"You threw up the last time I drove you home." Hakyeon squints as he recalls the incident inside his head. "It took me forever to get rid of the disgusting smell."

Sanghyuk shrugs carelessly. He doesn't remember, or probably he does. Not a big deal. It's not like Hakyeon drives Porsche. His car is old and ugly that Sanghyuk doesn't think he has to feel sorry. "That was an accident."

"That was a disaster," Hakyeon corrects him. He, of course, doesn't agree. This car of his was bought with his own money after a lot of gigs he did at the local bar. He almost killed Sanghyuk back then, "that I'm not going to let happen again."

Sanghyuk only sneers at the older man. He rests his head on the window, eyelids growing heavy from the soft murmur of the engine. The midnight view of the city dissolves into blurry lines. Minutes pass in silence, and just right when Hakyeon thinks Sanghyuk has fallen asleep, the latter opens his mouth only to remark, "You'll look hot in a business suit. Classic black one, I guess."

"Uh." Hakyeon glances at him, confused. "Thanks...? But what's with that?"

Then Sanghyuk continues in his drowsy voice, and Hakyeon kind of regrets asking, "I'm going to fuck you so hard in that suit you see stars."

"Okay nevermind."

"And tie your hands above your head with that necktie."

Hakyeon would have slapped his forehead (or better, Sanghyuk's) if his hands weren't on the steering wheel. "Just. Stop."

"You're so fucking hot. Damn, I want to squeeze your ass—"

"One more word and I'll throw you out of my car. I warn you."

Sanghyuk's laugh resonates in the silence. "It really turns me on when you're being grumpy."

"What the actual fuck."

"Just let me get you off real quick."

Hakyeon glares at the younger man. He knows exactly where this conversation is going and he definitely won't give Han Sanghyuk a chance. "Don't you dare. I'm not going to fuck in my car and that's final."

"You care more about your car than me."

"Oh, sure I do."

Sanghyuk laughs again, sounds slightly bitter, or maybe it's just for the headache caused by the alcohol. "Well, that's why your boyfriend's cheating on you."

Hakyeon tsks. He doesn't feel offended or hurt. He doesn't really feel anything about it—albeit it will be a lie to say he doesn't care. "Basically I cheated on him first, and I would like to say it was partially your fault."

"Of course." Sanghyuk throws him a really satisfied smile. "My dick is so amazing, you couldn't help it."

"Fuck. You. Really."

"I've been begging."

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Sure you didn't."

It only takes about two minutes for Sanghyuk to prove it otherwise. The moment he unbuttons his pants and starts palming himself, it becomes a bit difficult for Hakyeon to focus on the road, and even more difficult with Sanghyuk's breathing gradually becomes too loud. Sanghyuk fidgets in his seat to slide his jeans down and Hakyeon has to grab his wrist to stop him.

"Can you fucking not," Hakyeon mutters with his jaw shut tight.

"No," Sanghyuk breathes.

Hakyeon pulls over in the end, getting into a parking deck. He speeds his way around the spiral road to find an empty deck to park his car. He hasn't fully unbuckled his seatbelt when Sanghyuk climbs onto him while reaching down to push his seat back for space, his mouth is on Hakyeon's, hot and wet, the sounds of their kissing is loud and filthy.

They figure soon enough that it's really impossible to have sex in the driver's seat, so they move to the backseat; all with uncoordinated limbs, throwing themselves on the pile of everything that Hakyeon left there—bags, books, shopping receipts, socks, wallet, jacket, neck pillow.

Sanghyuk laughs when he finds a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. "I'm not going to fuck in the car, Cha Hakyeon said," he mimics Hakyeon's voice in an exaggerated way.

Hakyeon groans. "Shut the fuck up."

"I didn't mean it literally, Cha Hakyeon said."

"Han Sanghyuk—"

" _You_ shut up, whiny bitch."

The sex is uncomfortable and painful, with a lot of head and arms bumping on things due to the small space, and future Hakyeon is sure as hell won't be doing this again. Future Hakyeon will also swear at current Hakyeon for the mess he's about to leave in the backseat of his car, but now with his hips snapping up to each thrusts, Sanghyuk shifting himself to hit that one spot that brings pleasure and sweats racing through him like fire, current Hakyeon really can't care less.

It's mostly not the release of physical tension that Hakyeon needs (okay, that too), but the peace that comes after. The silence that gives him an excuse to rest his head on Sanghyuk's chest, to listen to his racing heart starting to calm down. It's oddly calming. Sometimes Sanghyuk will unconsciously run his fingers through Hakyeon's hair until he falls asleep, and Hakyeon will wake up with that emptiness that leaves him craving for more. More time. More touch. More of Han Sanghyuk. But Han Sanghyuk never stays long enough.

It doesn't stop Hakyeon anyway.

This has started to become an unhealthy addiction, to be honest.

"Look at us. Starting from fuck buddy, now we're in love."

Hakyeon thinks he should be used to this by now. Drunk Sanghyuk is not too different from sober Sanghyuk, although it's more often for Hakyeon to see the former one. The only difference is perhaps drunk Sanghyuk is slightly more daring, more chatty, and he blabbers things that are better ignored. Hakyeon knows well not to believe in drunk talk, because most of it isn't even meant to be said.

So when Sanghyuk says quietly in his ear, "I'll love you forever," Hakyeon doesn't take it to heart. He only replies, "How long is forever?"

Sanghyuk takes a while to think. "Until you let out your last breath," he answers.

"So, after I die. Then what, you'll love someone else?"

"No. I'll be gone with you."

"That's actually really sweet if you said it sober."

Sanghyuk snorts. Hakyeon can't see his face, but he can hear his insulting smirk from his voice. "I say what I say. Only cowards hide behind alcohol shit."

Hakyeon's heart skips a small beat.

He wants to believe that. He really does. He's just not sure if it'll be worth it to take the risk. This is Han Sanghyuk, after all. No matter how genuine he sounds when he's drunk.

And there's still Taekwoon.

"I should be going home," Hakyeon finally says. "It's really late."

But where's home?

 

∇∇∇

**Author's Note:**

> The tags were lies. I did feel sorry lol. I should be sleeping instead of this shmsaklshsjd but since i couldn't so yeah lol
> 
> Will probably write a full story based of this and taekbin one but eh life kinda demands full attention nowadays it's annoying ;;;
> 
> So. Whatever. Lets just forget this happened. I'll most probably reread this later and go kermit hAHAH
> 
> ps : cheating is bad, period
> 
> r xx


End file.
